Will this work out or is this just a short term kinda thing
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: *Adopted from Bubblemania* After finding out that Jack likes her, Kim goes to meet up with him to find something she wishes not to see. Now Kim, feeling heartbroken and played, avoids the Wasabi Warriors. Now what will happen? Kick.


**Authors Note: I just want thank you all for giving this a chance. I'm hoping you all like it. This originally was my sisters multi-chapter. (BubbleMania). Though she doesn't have any more idea's so she's given it to me. This is just a oneshot, I know my sister had her's for a multi-chapter, though she's fine with me just doing an oneshot. All I have to do was keep the same title and give her props for this. So, if you want to go see what my sister has done, just go to her page. Hope you all enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not that talented to own Kickin' It. **

**Kim's POV**

_Kim! Are you okay?_

_-Jack_

_Y aren't u responding? _

_-Jack_

_Kim! R u mad at me? What did I do?_

_-Jack_

Heartbroken. Thats how I feel. Why might you ask? Well, its because I have been played. Played by the people I thought were my friend. Lovely isn't it? I thought so. How did this come to be? Let's go back to yesterday afternoon.

_Flashback_

_It was just another day in the dojo. Jack and I were sparring each other. I couldn't help staring at his eyes. His dark brown eyes were just so hypnotizing me. I must have been staring at his eyes for longer than I thought I had. My back was connected to the blue dojo mats within seconds. _

"_Kim, are you alright?" Jack had asked while leaning over me. Just one of the many things I love about Jack. Wait. Love? _

"_Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just going to sit down for a bit." I replied while getting up. Once on my own two feet, I walked over to the benches. _

_After sitting down for a few minutes, I felt someone standing over me. Thinking it was Jack, I told him to go away._

"_It's not Jack." The voice had said. I looked up to see that Milton was standing in front of me. _

"_Oh. Hey Milton." I simply replied to him. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to any of the guys. _

_Milton looked worried before asking me "what's wrong?"_

_What's wrong? Well, I happen to like one of my best friends. And while around him, it gets harder and harder to concentrate on anything. I zone out while staring at him. I get jealous when other girls flirt with him; especially Donna Tobin. I hate it how Jack seems to have a crush on her. I always wonder what he sees in her. Besides her legs of course. _

_But I can't say this to anyone. So instead, I just say "nothing." _

"_Oh really? Because it seems to me like while sparring with Jack, you seemed totally out of it. To me, it looks like you may just have a crush on Jack." Milton had replied to me. _

_How did he know? I had thought that I had hid it pretty well. I haven't even told anyone about it. _

_"What? That's crazy! I don't like Jack. Why would I anyway?" I asked Milton. Well, I know why I would like Jack… his perfect hair, his beautiful dark eyes, his caring nature. How he is always afraid to hurt me while sparring each other. His strong arms, how they would-_

"_Kim! Earth to Kim!" I was brought out of my fantasy to Milton yelling and snapping his fingers in my face. I looked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile. He just sighed. "So, if you don't like Jack, then you wouldn't care if I know that Jack likes you back?" Milton had asked._

_What! Oh my goodness! Jack likes me! This is unbelievable. He actually likes me! _

"_Holy Christmas nuts! You like Jack! I knew it." I gave him a questioning look. How did he come up with that…oh. Man! I really have to keep my thoughts to myself and not out loud. Great, know Milton knew. Well, its better than Jerry._

_I stood up so that I was in front of him. "Milton, if you tell anyone about this, I will tell everyone your secret." Honestly, I had no idea what his secret was._

_Milton gasped. "No! It was just one time, I was really exhausted. I didn't mean to not study for today's test!" I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. Realization dawned on his face. "Wait a minuet; you didn't know that did you? Well, I guess we're even, I know your secret and you know my secret. Though honestly, my secret if way worse than yours. _

_Rolling my eyes, I agreed with him. Just then, Jack came over to us._

"_Hey guys! Do you want to go to the park with me? I asked Jerry, but he said he couldn't come. You in?" _

_Milton was the first one to respond. "Actually, I can't. I have to study for next weeks test. See you guys tomorrow." _

_Jack looked at me. "I'll come with you. Just let me get changed. I'll meet you there." Jack agreed and left the dojo. I went over to my locker to grab my clothes, then into the change room to get changed. Once I was ready and presentable, I left to head to the park. While walking there, I kept thinking about Jack, and how that I was going to tell him how I feel. Once I was in the park, I went to the spot where we always hang out at. Once there, I saw a sight that made me want to puke._

_Jack with Donna. Making out. _

_I stood there frozen for what felt like hours. I felt heartbroken and played. I felt like the guys in the dojo played a joke on me. They wanted to see me break down. For all I knew, there could be one of them video taping this. If they wanted something to watch, then I was going to give them something to watch. _

_I walked over to the pair, taped Jack on the shoulder, and slapped him right in the face. He let out a scream. "Kim! What was that for?" He had asked me._

"_That is for playing me and for being a jerk!" I yelled at him. Before he could say anything else, I turned around and ran home._

_End of flashback._

Now this is where I am now. It's been a week since I've spoken to anyone from the dojo. Of course they have been trying to speak to me; I've just been ignoring them. I still can't believe that they would do this to me. Or, how I could let it happen. Why did I have to let my guard down? Why did I believe that Jack would like me?

I was currently walking to my next class when Frank came up to me. "Hey Kim. Where's your guy friends? Finally ditched them?" Frank asked me. Instead of answering, I just tried to step away from him. He didn't let me; he grabbed my arm. "I don't think so. I think that you would be happy again if you came back to the Black Dragons."

"No way. I don't want to apart of your cheating group." I told him. After he said that, he put his fingers in his mouth to whistle. Once he did that, two more Black Dragons came out. They went on either side of me, blocking me in. I managed to get Frank off of me. I tried to get through the other guys though I couldn't do it. I tried fighting them, though they were too strong for just me.

While trying to fight off the two guys, one of them was pulled backwards. I looked to see who had done it, I was shocked to see who it was. Jack.

While he went to fight the guy he pulled towards him, I focused on the one I was fighting on. I sent a high kick to his chest, which he caught, though I sent my other foot up and kicked him in the chest. Which sent him down. Though that resulted in me landing on my butt.

I was then pulled up by someone. I got ready to attack the person until I saw who it was. Jack. I let him pull me up. I dusted myself up while thanking Jack. I was just walking away when I heard Jack calling my name. I turned around and asked him what. He stepped towards me, "I really need to talk to you." He told me.

I looked up at him. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Kim, will you stop being so stubborn?" I gave him a look. "Fine," sighed. "I'll talk, you just listen, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." I nodded my head. "Thank you. Anyway, well I don't really know why your mad at me. I'm just guessing because you saw me and Donna kissing. I know you don't like her, though hear me out. She was the one who started kissing me. I know lots of people say that but it's true. Though I will admit that I did kiss her to. Honestly I have no idea why, I just thought that well, I don't really know what I was thinking. I'm just really sorry. Please, will you be my best friend again?"

I let that all sink into me. Donna kissed him first. He kissed her back. He's sorry that he kissed her.

"Wait, so you and the guys didn't play me?" I asked him. He just shook his no and asked why would they play me. "Well, last week at the dojo Milton thought that I liked you. He kept trying to get me to admit it. Then he was saying that you liked me. I got super excited thinking that you liked me. Yes, I do like you. Anyway, I got Milton to keep quiet about it. I knew a secret about him which I can't say, though his secret is really silly. Anyway, then you came up and asked us to go to the park with you. I agreed. When I got to the park, I saw you making out with Donna. That got me thinking that you guys played me and that you didn't-"

I was un able to finish due to Jack kissing me. Wait! Jack is kissing me! Oh my goodness! I started kissing him back. We pulled back after a minuet. We were both smiling like crazy. "You talk too much." Jack simply said. "And there is no way that I would ever play you. Your way too important for that. Oh, and I do like you." He said the last part with a cheeky grin.

I just laughed. "Come on, lets go find the guys, I have to talk to them"

**Done. I'm not happy with the ending. But oh well. I hope you all like this. Please review. : ) **


End file.
